In Case I Don't Come Back
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: We never heard about Frank and Hazel's first kiss. This is how I think it came to be. (One-shot)


**A/N This is for** **Aphrodite in Disguise** **, one of my faithful followers on** _ **Letters From Whom You Call a Hero**_ **.**

 **To** **Aphrodite in Disguise** **: You wanted to see Hazel and Frank's first kiss? Well here you go. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own PJO.**

* * *

"Hazel! Hazel! Wait up!" Hazel stopped short to see a panting boy running up to her. "You can't leave without saying goodbye!"

Hazel face lit up in a smile when she saw Frank's babyish face look at her worriedly. "It's okay Frank. It's just a quest.

"But it's your first one!" Frank exclaimed.

"I've got Dakota and Clair." She tried to reassure him.

"You you've got a child of Bacchus and a kid who just got claimed three days ago." Frank argued.

Hazel tried to reason with him, "But she's a child of Apollo! She could shoot down enemies!"

"She almost shot off Reyna's head yesterday." Frank stated.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Frank, stop worrying. It'll be fine."

Frank sighed, "Okay, um, goodbye, I guess."

Hazel smiled and motioned for Frank to hold up his hand. He did so with a confused look. Hazel then high-fived his hand and ran off to to the tunnel. For long moment Frank stood there staring after her confused before Hazel turned around and shouted to him, "That's in case I don't come back."

* * *

Frank looked at Hazel pleadingly, "Please Hazel, you can't do this."

Hazel smiled sadly at him, "I have to. It's the only way."

"No, now you can't. I'll wake the others. We can find a way to get past the mountain gods." Frank moved to go wake the others up.

Hazel put her hand on his arm to stop him, "No Frank, don't wake them up. They're tired enough. This is the only way to solve our problem."

Frank sighed tiredly, "At least let me come with you."

"No, you can't. I have to do this on my own.' Hazel's golden eyes bore into his.

Frank nodded reluctantly, "Fine, but please be careful, okay? I don't know what you will find on that mountain, but I'm sure that it's not good."

Hazel smiled softly at him, "Thanks for caring so much. I'll stay safe. I promise."

Frank smiled back, "I'll miss you. Goodbye."

Suddenly, Hazel surprising Frank hugging him tight. She whispered up into his ear, "That's in case I don't come back."

* * *

"Hazel, no, You can't go!" Frank looked at Hazel alarmed.

Hazel looked around the gathered group of demigods and shook her head determinedly, "No, I have to go."

Jason raised his hand, "I'm going too. The note said two demigods. Besides, if Hazel falls, I can catch her."

This last sentence was directed at Frank, but he still looked uneasy. Hazel took his hand and dragged him away from the others, "Sorry guys, I need to talk to Frank for a moment."

Once they were a safe distance away where they couldn't be overheard, Hazel turned to Frank, "I need to do this, okay? I don't know what will happen, but I know this bandit wants valuables. I can give him that."

"Come on, what about Leo, couldn't he pull gold out of his belt or something?" Frank protested.

Hazel shook her head at him, "You know he can't do that Frank. Besides, I _have_ to do this. I-I think that this is a sort of test from Hecate. I don't know why, but I can feel it in my gut."

Frank answered slowly, "If it's a test from a goddess, then I guess I can't stop you, but be careful and alert. I don't know what this bandit is up to, but I'm sure that it's not good."

Hazel stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "That's in case I don't come back."

* * *

Hazel laughed in joy as Jason flew toward the Argo II and set her down gently before coming to land next to her. The rest of the seven (minus two) came running toward them and immediately started bombing them with questions. Jason shushed them and started to explain what had happened. Everyone whooped with joy when they heard that Sciron was now permanently dead.

"Um, what do we do about Mr. Greeny over there?" Coach Hedge spoke up nodding his head in the direction of the giant turtle.

Leo looked down at a notepad that he had conjured out of his magical tool belt, "Well, according to my notes, I can probably us up and flying by tomorrow if I stay up all night. Although, with some help, I can probably get this baby done by 9 or 10ish tonight."

All of the others looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Piper stepped forward and smiled, "What do you need us to do, Captain?"

Leo grinned, "Well, my minions, first we need to "

Before Hazel could hear what he was saying, she was suddenly dragged to the front of the ship. She looked up to see Frank standing there. She cast him a confused look, "What do you want? Aren't we supposed to be helping Leo?"

Frank looked like he was debating with himself on something before he suddenly leaned down and kissed Hazel quickly on the lips. Hazel fanned herself and blushed beet red, "W-What was that for?"

Frank smiled down at her, "That's because you came back."

* * *

 **A/N Eek! Okay, to be honest, I squealed when I wrote that last line (and just me, squealing is not my thing). I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment if you did. :D**

 **~NoTears**


End file.
